


Nice Day to Start Again...

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [8]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica is about to make a huge mistake.  Will Logan change her mind before it's too late?  A little S:2 AU one-shot.





	Nice Day to Start Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: superstition

“You're breaking the law.” Veronica murmurs, not turning from her spot in front of the long mirror in her bedroom.

“There's a law against talking?” Logan smirks as he pulls his other leg over the window ledge, brushing the bits from the shingles off his green khakis.

“The law – you can’t see the bride before the ceremony.” She licks her lips slowly, her eyes meeting his in the reflection as Logan walks slowly across the room towards her.

“That's only **superstition** , not an actual law. And I'm not the groom anyhow. If you had _actually_ submitted your application to Stanford, you could have become a lawyer and learned that.”

Arching her eyebrow, Veronica's lip curls in that way that tells Logan she is locked and loaded for a fight. “I know enough that you're breaking and entering. Get out.”

“I'm not leaving, Veronica. Not until I've said my peace.”

Stopping at her side, Logan's dark, sorrowful eyes look down at her. Brushing a curled lock of hair from her face, he tucks it behind her ear, his lips lowering to follow it.

“You can't marry him…” He whispers. “…when I know you love me.”

Veronica's body gives her away as a shiver quakes through her, her breath hitching at his words.

“We can leave, right now. You never have to see him again. Just say the words and I'll make that happen for you…for us.”

“I…if I leave him, he won't be able to get custody of the baby.” She swallows, averting her eyes from his. “And I promised Meg I would look after her.”

“You know that's a lie just as well as I do. Jake Kane's lawyers could make it happen – Duncan just has you convinced this is easier.” Sliding his hand across the white satin, Logan's fingers comes to rest at the bottom of the deep V opening dropping down Veronica's back. “But it's only easier for Duncan and no one else. He's not worth giving up your life – your dreams -- for Veronica. None of this is.”

“But _you_ are?” She snarks. “You're worth giving everything up for instead?”

“I'm not either. None of _us_ are. I just want you to be happy, and I know you well enough that this --" his hand waves down the front of her long gown. “—this is not going to make you happy.”

Her body tenses at his words as she closes her eyes and Logan knows that calling her out has struck some truth deep inside her – even if she wouldn't admit it.

“This doesn't have to be about us being together either -- I just can't stand back and watch my friend make what could be the biggest mistake of her life.”

The pause between them feels like minutes as they stand together on the cusp of the rest of Veronica's life.  Taking a deep breath in, she exhales slowly, opening her big aquamarine eyes to meet his, a small smile pressing to her lips.

“Okay.  Let's go."


End file.
